


Talk your Problems with your Friends (It Helps)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern AU, Online Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Texting, oblivious idiots, product placement, there's still some political intrigue going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Penelo has a little problem.Larsa helps.
Relationships: Penelo/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 3





	Talk your Problems with your Friends (It Helps)

**Author's Note:**

> For Lexus, an angel upon earth.

**Penelo has logged in**

UGH this is the worst timing

**Vaan**

what happened

**Penelo**

well, the music app my phone had preinstalled is no more

and most of those I find online are trash

**Vaan**

and here I thought something REALLY bad happened

**Penelo**

that’s because it is? I can’t work with an app that requires constant internet connection to play the music I have on my phone

**Lamont**

Hey, Penelo, can I DM you?

**Penelo**

sure thing, Lamont

  
  


**_- > Lamont is messaging you_ **

**Lamond**

Hey, I hope this doesn’t come as too forward of me

**Penelo**

what is it?

**Lamont**

Well, I’m paying for a spotify duo, and I can get you in on it?

**Penelo**

sure? thanks

**Lamont**

Okay! [This] is my address

**Penelo**

but that’s on the Imperial Palace?! you work for the Imperial family or sth? hahaha

**Lamont**

Or something like that, yeah. You can say that.

**Penelo**

can’t say much about it, gotcha

anyway

my class is having exams in a month

the top ten were promised to perform in Prince Larsa’s birthday party

dunno but it sounds more like punishment

or torture

………..

SHIT

don’t tell anyone I said that

**Lamont**

No worries.

If the word of a servant makes you feel any better, his Highness Prince Larsa is the kind of person who would brush off something like this

**Penelo**

that’s a small but needed relief to me

thanks

and also, like

I’m motivated to try my best

sure part of it is because we’ll be performing for the Prince 

but also

you’ll be there as well, right?

I want to do my best for you

**Lamont**

I’ll make sure.


End file.
